


Stability

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I tried writing fluff, M/M, Self-Conscious, Self-Doubt, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Bryce and Ohmwrecker have been dating for almost a year, except they're taking their relationship slow. Bryce is self-conscious that Ohm might be bored of their relationship, but his attempt to cuddle with Ohm relieves him of his doubt.





	Stability

“Ohm… Ohm..” Bryce frowned, he found him sleeping on the couch. Sweater tucked around him, his hood obscured his face, the bunny ears drooped on either side.

Bryce set his bag down in the kitchen and looked in the fridge. They moved in together several months ago. Bryce being uncomfortable with intimacy was never forced to do anything he didn’t want to do besides sleep beside Ohm in their shared bed. Ohm, however, always pulled him into hugs and kissed him whenever he had the chance.

Except Bryce found Ohm lying on the couch and there was a small urge to curl up beside him. He uncapped a bottle of water and drank half of it before setting it down on the counter before walking back to the couch.

He never questioned their relationship, but it’s almost a year and he always found it strange that they were still together. Ohm never complained by their lack of intimacy and he never said anything that could provoke more of a response. He wasn’t even sure if Ohm was okay with it. There were times when he even questioned his appearance, his body, but he would shrug it off, trying his best to ignore his thoughts from turning toxic.

Fidgeting and wringing his fingers. “Ohm..” he whispered, taking a step closer.

Ohm shifted but he stayed asleep. Bryce frowned and wondered exactly how he was going to lie beside Ohm without waking him up. He took up most of the couch. Sighing, he pressed a knee beside Ohm’s hip and leaned down, hand gripping the couch as he tried lowering himself only to lose his grip and fall. He froze before grasping the couch, pushing himself up before hearing a low groan coming from below him.

“Bryce, what are you doing?” Ohm asked, wrapping his arms around Bryce’s waist before he could make a hasty escape. Which was on Bryce’s mind when he slipped. Gritting his teeth, he tried getting up, but Ohm shifted and pulled him down until he was trapped in Ohm’s arms.

“Don’t tense up, Brycey,” Ohm said against the top of his head, one hand moving down to grip his leg to pull over his own to get comfortable.

Bryce swallowed, he moved up slightly and turned his body enough that he was facing Ohm. “This is uncomfortable.”

Ohm chuckled, pressing his forehead against Bryce’s. “No kidding. You’re the one that jumped on me.”

“I fell…”

“For me, I know.”

Bryce rolled his eyes and tried getting off the couch, but Ohm held him against his chest, nuzzling into his neck. “Ohh.. Brycey, don’t leave me.”

Bryce furrowed his brows, feeling Ohm’s arms tighten around him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ohm hummed in the crook of his neck, his fingers touched the hem of Bryce’s shirt and pulled it up several inches to feel the skin underneath. He smiled when he felt Bryce shiver, but didn’t bother stopping. He rarely got to touch Bryce, or have him all to himself for once. They were usually busy with work and their friends, these moments together were rare and he relished them.

There were times when Bryce bristled at the sight of someone talking to him for too long, or girls trying to cozy up to him. Ohm felt the same type of jealousy, a sense of possessiveness that takes over whenever someone got to close.

This moment inside their apartment with no outside force to interrupt them. Ohm wanted to keep it, wondering if he’d ever have it again.

Bryce on the other hand was trying his best to get comfortable. He ignored the way Ohm’s fingers traced shapes on his hips.

“Ohm.. move.”

“I can’t. I’ll fall.”

Bryce sighed, pulling himself up, knowing it was inevitable. “You’re too big.”

Ohm opened his eyes and arched a brow at him. “Isn’t this a little early for dirty talk?”

Bryce rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. “You’re the one always making sex jokes. The couch is small, Ohm. I can’t get comfortable.”

“Lie on top of me.”

“I’m not lying ontop of you.”

“Why not?” Ohm settled one hand behind his head, while the other stayed on Bryce’s hip, gripping it slightly, hoping Bryce wasn’t about to run off. He smiled, waiting for a response, but Bryce turned his head away from him, finding his reflection in the TV entertaining.

“You’re blushing, Bryce.”

Bryce sucked in a sliver of air to calm his rapidly beating heart. “No, I’m not.”

Ohm tilted his head slightly before lifting himself up onto his elbows. “Are you sure?” Ohm asked, touching the side of his face, nudging Bryce to look at him. “Your face is warm.”

Bryce bit his lower lip. He realized after a second that he was now sitting in Ohm’s lap and that the proximity between them scared him. He opened his mouth but no words escaped him, he felt his face burn as he tried moving again only for Ohm to caress the side of his face.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” The words were soft and comforting, it stilted Bryce from moving.

He hadn’t felt so overwhelmed in a long time and if he thought that trying to lie with Ohm on the couch would bother him so much. He wouldn’t have tried. His fears made him shudder and if anything, he couldn’t find enough strength to move.

Ohm laced his fingers in Bryce’s left hand, lifting it to his lips where he kissed his knuckles and repeated the soft words. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Bryce.”

_Besides you?_

Ohmwrecker looked up and smiled, he leaned closer. “You believe me, right?”

Bryce nodded, even though he felt doubt weighing him down. He didn’t want Ohm to get bored of him. He smiled back and pulled his hand from Ohm’s and wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck, pushing him back down onto the couch. His heart was still racing when he felt Ohm’s arms wrap around his waist, his fingers traced beneath his shirt again.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax, ignoring his beating heart and finally after awhile, it slowed to a calming beat. He turned his head and nuzzled the side of Ohm’s head, smiling at Ohm who opened his eyes and met his gaze.

“How was work?” he asked softly.

Bryce smiled. “It was alright.” He twined his legs with Ohm’s and turned on his side. He reached beneath Ohm’s hood and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ohm groaned, reverberated through his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around Bryce’s waist. “I love you so much.”

Bryce arched a brow, surprised. “You love me?”

Ohm hummed, eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to Bryce’s lips. Bryce sank into the kiss, letting all his fears and doubts finally dissipate. When they pulled away, Bryce settled his arm across Ohm’s chest and closed his eyes, muttering into his ear that he loved him too.

Before he knew it, they both fell asleep.

.

**.**

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wanted to write a fluffy BrOhm story. I'm not really good at writing fluff or any type of romance, I don't like making it the focus of the story when I could add action and other stuff. But since I like this idea, I wanted to write it. :D  
> Enjoy. :)


End file.
